Super Metroid: Family Ending
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: All Samus wanted to do was move, to do something to save her child. What if she did? Here's what might have happened. Plus, humorous scene at the end for anyone who's watched the trailer for 'Other M'. Please Enjoy, Read, and Review.


Dx: No way!

Jenny: He couldn't!

Pyros: He is…

RDF1 turns and looks at them like their crazy.

RDF1: What?

Dx: You're doing a METROID FIC! What's there to say? You don't even play Metroid! Or follow the series that well!

RDF1: Oh please. That's your excuse? I follow the Metroid series just fine. I even pay attention to little details, like let's plays sequence breaking. Not to mention a certain let's player who devised words for a certain favorite theme.

Song: Ridley's Hideout Theme

Words: Ridley's Hideout, come prepare to meet your doom.

Ridley's Hideout, Hotter than Reese Witherspoon

Ridley stole my baby Metroid long ago

Now, I've come to take it back, Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

I am not alone; I have my Chozo Friends!

You may have your armor; I've got my depends!

So, think you'll beat be down; don't make me scoff

I will shove it up your ass and snap it off!

Baby Metroid hang on tight

I'm coming down to set things right

I know that it's okay, so long as we have…

RDF1: And it cuts off right there. NintendoCapriSun hasn't done a full version of it yet, to my knowledge. Oh well. If he does, I'm hoping he takes out that Reese Witherspoon line. It doesn't really fit. I'm thinking he's putting the lines afterwards as something Samus would say, and she wouldn't know who Reese Witherspoon, so it doesn't make since of Samus is the one doing the singing, as given clues by the words 'I' and 'my'.

Okay, enough sidetracking. Let's get to what the fic is about. This fic is an alternate Ending. This is probably shared with other Metroid fans, but I haven't seen a fic expressing this idea yet, so I guess I'll be the first.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything belonging to Metroid. This idea is only for personal expression, not monetary gain by any means.

(Story Begin)

'Move!'

This was the one thought that came to mind for Samus as she could only watch as her child, her baby Metroid, continue to take damage from Mother Brain. Once the Metroid had finished giving her energy back to her, he backed off, and tried once again to attack Mother Brain.

'MOVE!' thought Samus, her suit not responding.

She screamed with all her might, and when her scream died down, she could hear Mother Brain's scream again, just like before. Samus opened her eyes to see the Metroid taking energy again from Mother Brain. She looked down at her smoking laser cannon. Apparently she shot a charged blast at Mother Brain without even realizing it. Something was allowing her to move, even thought her suit was still repairing the damage from all her super bombs exploding against her will. She wasn't going to argue as she let loose another charged blast at Mother Brain, freezing her momentarily. This allowed the young Metroid to finish giving Mother Brain's energy to Samus.

'Mother,' said the Metroid, speaking telepathically, 'Thank you. I'm sorry for what I did.'

'It doesn't matter,' replied Samus, 'you're my son, and I won't let anyone take you away from me again. Now, stand back while Mother finishes her job.'

Samus smiled as her son back off a bit behind her. She focused all of her power into one final shot.

"Mother Brain," said Samus, "This is for all the Chozo, whom you betrayed! This is for my Family, whom the Space Pirates destroyed! And this is for my son, whom you tried to turn against me! EAT IT AND DIE! ZERO LASER!"

(AN1)

Mother Brain broke free of her frozen prison just milliseconds before being it by the Zero Laser. With the force of the blast, Mother Brain had only a few seconds before her life, and body, were splattered into pieces.

"Warning! Time bomb set!" said a computerized voice, "Warning! Time bomb set! 3 minutes until planetary detonation! Evacuate immediately!"

'Crap, not again,' thought Samus, bringing up a 3-minute count down on her visor screen so she could hurry, 'Let's go, son.'

'I'm right behind you, mother,' replied her son.

As she and her son raced to get back to her ship in time, they encountered more Space Pirates. However, they were more concerned about what was happening, then paying attention to her. Any Pirates that weren't in her way, or she didn't take the time to destroy were drained of energy by her Metroid son, whom needed the extra energy after what Mother Brain did to him. They were almost to her ship when she remembered her new friends who showed her secret techniques with her suit, like the shine spark.

(AN2)

'Son, head to the ship, I've already told the computer to let you in. I need to help a few new friends real quick.'

'Are you sure?' asked her son, 'We don't have much time.'

'I understand that, but I won't let them die like this,' replied Samus, 'Now, GO! I'll make it, I promise.'

'Okay, mother,' finished her son, who continued onto her ship.

After freeing her new friends from their captivity, she only had about thirty seconds left, so she hightailed it back up to the surface. She could see her ship with ten seconds left and jumped in through the top hatch. She didn't have time to set coordinates and just launched the ship into space, her son with her. As she was leaving the planet's atmosphere, the counter reached zero, setting the bomb off, and taking the planet went with it. Her ship's sensors picked up another ship leaving as well, and she knew her new friends were safe.

She sighed, knowing that she will have a LOT to explain when she handed in her report. But, she didn't worry about that just then. Her son was safe, and they were together again. She was going to need some time off to help her son get used to life on the space-way.

(AN3)

* * *

She sighed again as she approached the landing point, a squad of Galactic Federation Soldiers waiting on her and, more specifically, her son. Having her ship scanned upon entering the planet didn't help her mood much either. When she got out with her son, the Soldiers locked onto her son, who seemed agitated by their hostility.

'Mother, may I?' asked her son.

'No,' replied Samus, 'I won't let them hurt you; I promise.'

Samus got between them and kept her trained laser rifle in the middle of the group, ready to fire another Zero Laser. Curse the Federation should they try to harm her son.

"Back off, unless you want to be down ten men!" shouted Samus, as the leader of the squad stepped forward.

"Stand down men," ordered the commander, "Samus Aran, you need to report to the General."

"That was the plan," replied Samus, walking by the commander with her son in tow.

* * *

It could have gone better, but then again, it wasn't so bad that Samus couldn't live with it. The only plus was the General didn't argue her taking care of her son. It would be less paperwork that way, something both of them were happy about. As she and her son returned to her ship, it finally hit her on what allowed her to take that shot, even though her suit was damaged so badly.

'Motherly Instinct,' thought Samus.

The Chozo would always be her family, but she never really had a mother or a father figure while living with them. They never tried to replace or even imitate being her parents and she was fine with that back then. Only her mother had demonstrated that very same Instinct when protecting her from the Space Pirates. She would have to learn more about it in order to protect her son. As she and her son entered her ship, she vowed that no one would come between them. And that no one would insult her son, or get just punishment for it.

* * *

(Later…)

She had just found another member of the unit she had been sent to help out, but whom she found wasn't to her liking.

"Hey, remember me?" asked Adam Malkovich, her _**former**_ Commanding Officer, before noticing her son with her, "Whoa, I didn't think the stories were true. You actually have that monstrosity for a pet."

Samus fixed a glare on him through her visor, but was internally smiling. She was hoping someone would tick her off, again. This time, it was someone who she had no trouble countering.

"Son, execute maneuver D-30," said Samus, sending her son into action.

(AN4)

She could help but smirk as her _**former**_ Commanding Officer screamed as part of his energy was being drained. She never allowed her son to kill anyone this way, except for Space Pirates and other special occasions, but she did manage teach him how to control how much she wanted him to take at a time. No one on the team stopped her, or her son, for they knew well the reports that had been filed. And if it weren't for the General allowing her son to remain with her, they would have been separated long ago, and that was something the Galactic Federation couldn't afford with the _NEW_ Samus. Considering she wouldn't hesitate to take out every Galactic Federation ship she came across until she and her son were reunited.

Samus smiled as she watched her son in action. She didn't take long into adapting her new motherly side into the equation. Her son was more than capable of handling himself, and with what training she did with him outside of missions; she was more than confident that they would become an unstoppable team.

(Story End)

I know, it gets confusing a bit, but you should understand the basic concept, right?

That last scene was something funny I thought of when seeing the trailer for 'Other M'. Considering what past she will show, any memory of her CO would only result in bad, sad, and/or painful ones. SO, I thought this would help her vent, if only a little, and in an AU Universe.

Before the Author Notes, I just want to point something out: NintendoCapriSun revealed his name to be 'Tim'. I happen to have a favorite character by that name, so kudos to NintendoCapriSun for having an awesome name.

NOW, the Author Notes!

AN1: I know it's hyper form laser, but I thought this would be so much more kick-ass, not to mention that since it isn't the Smash Universe, she doesn't have to revert back to her Zero Suit.

AN2: Yeah, I know, she had these earlier in the timeline, but this is just for this game. Considering any and all expansions with her are pretty much caput with each new assignment, it can actually fit here.

AN3: In case you didn't get the reference, it's supposed to be 'road', not 'space-way'; however, considering what franchise it is, road doesn't seem all that big, does it?

AN4: D stands for 'drain energy'. The number is the percentage Samus wants her son to drain. This number goes from 1 to 99. A different command order is used for taking the target down fully.

Okay, that's enough of that.

Hope anyone can appreciate this. Until the next fic/update/whatever…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
